Neural stimulation has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Neural stimulation may be delivered to modulate the autonomic system, which may be referred to as an autonomic modulation therapy (AMT). Examples of AMT include therapies for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure (HF), epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders and obesity, and movement disorders.
AMT may be delivered using intermittently delivered bursts of neural stimulation pulses. The intensity of this stimulation may be determined by many stimulation parameters such as pulse width, pulse frequency, ON/OFF timing, and amplitude. What is needed is a more intuitive way of dosing AMT.